


like a secret

by nbsherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, they're tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbsherlock/pseuds/nbsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock tugs john back up to kiss him again. then, he murmurs against john's mouth, "you're far lovelier."</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a secret

**Author's Note:**

> tiny fic for 1/29 i wrote a while ago. as always unbetaed bc i write these on my phone. anyway. enjoy??

when john walks in there's a fire started in the fireplace and sherlock is curled up on a duvet in front of it. it feels a bit like walking into an alternate universe. 

"what're you doing, love?"

sherlock rolls over, lazily, so feline, like molasses. 

"it's cold."

"mm, yes?" john smiles, "so you started a fire?"

sherlock scrunches up his face. he was clearly just asleep. "problem?"

john's smile deepens until he feels it crinkle the edges of his eyes. "no problem. just curious."

sherlock flops onto his back and throws out an arm. "c'mere."

"three children vomited on me today."

sherlock scoffs. 

"i'll go shower and when i get out i'll come lay down with you, okay?"

sherlock makes an affirmative noise. 

\--

the shower is lovely. he washes his hair and his body and thinks about sherlock, lithe limbed and coated in just a dressing gown and his pants. 

john's skin lights up. a spark runs up his spine. just the thought of sherlock, of touching him. his boyfriend. 

john grins. 

\-- 

he walks out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. sherlock was right. it is cold. however,

sherlock rolls over to look at john, now rid of his dressing gown and pants and a lazy smile spreads over his face. he holds out his arms, like he's waiting for john to walk right into them and lay down with him on the duvet. 

"i'm naked," john mentions as he walks over to sherlock. 

when he meets sherlock on the blanket, sherlock reaches up and tugs his towel off. "yes, that is rather the point." he stares at john for a bit. then he swallows and nods. "now, come make love to me."

john nudges sherlock with his toe. "you got lube?"

sherlock holds it up. 

"condom?"

"just showered," sherlock mentions. 

"yeah? when?" john argues back. 

there's a moment of silence that makes john giggle. "i'll go get one if you don't have one."

almost begrudgingly, sherlock holds up his other hand, a condom between his thumb and forefinger. 

john smiles and kneels down on the duvet. it isn't very comfortable he comments on it. they aren't very young. this is going to upset sherlock's back. 

"my back will be fine. i'm more concerned about how my arse will react if you don't get inside-"

john cuts him off with a deep, sucking kiss. when he pulls away, sherlock has that blissed out look on his face that he always does after they kiss. from day one. 

"okay?" john asks. 

sherlock nods, dazed. 

john plants three more kisses on sherlock's mouth before moving to his next victim. 

he kisses sherlock's neck softly, smiling against the skin there when sherlock keens at the sensation. slowly, he sucks at sherlock's neck, worries the skin with his teeth. when he pulls away there's the beginning of a nice dark mark and sherlock sighs, long and throaty. 

"you're lovely, you know that?" john says, beaming at sherlock. his body is lit by the fire and it's gorgeous. the light reflects off his face. 

sherlock tugs john back up to kiss him again. then, he murmurs against john's mouth, "you're far lovelier." like a secret. 

john doesn't want to take the time to prep sherlock. to ease him open with mouth and tongue. he wants the slow luxurious slide of their bodies together. really, he just wants some slow, filthy frottage. 

"how would you feel if i didn't fuck you tonight?" john asks, worrying his lower lip. 

"what?" sherlock looks honestly offended. "is it because i haven't showered?"

john laughs. "no. i just. you know how we used to do it? early on?"

sherlock's eyes glaze over and john knows he's picturing the same thing john was. just home from a case, pumped full of adrenaline, almost having lost the other. on the couch, hips slotted together, rutting. animalistic. 

sherlock wraps a leg around john and pulls him in close. "fine."

they kiss again, wet and smacking. they pull back and stare at each other. sherlock's pupils are dilated. there's a flush over the bridge of his nose and that and the light of the fire softens him. he's stunning. john wants to hold him in his gaze forever. he leans back in to give sherlock a deeper kiss, one where he tilts his head and urges sherlock's tongue into his mouth. sherlock was shy about this at first-- and in a way, still is-- preferring soft closed mouth kisses and the wet suction of passionate kisses just on the edge of messy. 

now, sherlock's tongue moves into john's mouth, twines with his. he moans and the rumbling sound goes straight to john's cock, which twitches and drips precum onto sherlock's abdomen. sherlock giggles into the kiss. 

they both pull back and grin at each other. "eager," sherlock comments. 

the hypocrite. sherlock is known (by john only) to get unbelievably wet. to somehow soak his stomach, his pants, john's pants, in his precum before they even begin to touch. the same applies now. john runs a finger through the wet on sherlock's belly and sucks it into his mouth. he hums. and then runs his finger through it again, offering it to sherlock this time. sherlock rolls his eyes but obliges. 

"more you than me, isn't it?" john says, mock coy. 

sherlock pushes at john's chest, no real force behind it. "shut up." the blush on his cheeks grows deeper. 

despite earlier plans of fucking and more recent ones of frottage, john crawls down sherlock's body before licking a slow stripe up the underside of his cock. sherlock's back arches, his mouth opening wide in a silent cry. his cock drips more onto his stomach. john, satisfied with this outcome, moves back up sherlock's body and thrusts into the mess there. 

sherlock cries out, this time audibly, and thrusts his hips in return. their cocks touch as sherlock begins to move and this. yes. this. 

sherlock hisses as the pleasure builds up in him. this is going to be over before it even begins. luckily, john is close behind, thrusting savagely. 

he comes first, in reaction to a particularly sensual cry of his name. sherlock screams it, his fingers clutching the duvet, his toes curling. john comes instantly, adding to the mess on sherlock's stomach. 

the stomach in question clenches, sherlock's cock twitching (john's always wondered if he could come handsfree). 

sherlock throws his head back. "the lube," he says in a grave voice. 

john is seconds from arguing that they have more than enough lubrication on sherlock's body alone but sherlock turns over suddenly and bares his arse to john and the whole statement flies out the window. 

"please," sherlock whines. 

john nods, "yeah." he fumbles for the lube. "that's. yeah."

john slicks up his first two fingers and works the first one into sherlock's body. he brushes sherlock's prostate and watches as sherlock experiences a full body spasm. "okay," john says. he adds another finger and slowly starts fucking sherlock with them. 

after minutes of this (along with sherlock begging and crying out) john moves his hand to touch sherlock's cock. 

it takes nothing but a featherlight touch for him to go off. 

\--

they lay on the duvet, now absolutely soiled, holding hands and laying next to eachother. 

"my back hurts," sherlock mentions.

"yeah?" john chuckles. "don't want to say i told you so but-"

"but i also came so hard my ejaculate hit my face, so i suppose it was worth it." sherlock adds. 

"not what i was going to say."

sherlock smiles and turns his head to look at john. he rubs the tip of his nose against johns and kisses him, lightly. "you told me so," he whispers. like a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ nbsherlock on tumblr


End file.
